thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Pyro
Meet the Pyro fourteenth TLOACTAC Short of the TLOACTAC series. This is also the tenth Team Fortress 2-parodied short. As the title implies, it is essentially a remade parody of the original Meet the Pyro video of Team Fortress 2 by Valve, featuring the Pyro, one of the nine playable classes in the aforementioned game, which has a few differences in comparison with the short. First of all, like with all of the other Meet the Team TLOACTAC Shorts, the star and protagonist of the short, the Pyro, is of the BLU team, meaning that in this case, the BLU Pyro is who is taking the protagonist role, whereas in Valve's video, it was the RED Pyro. Secondly, because of this, it also means that like with the other shorts, instead of the BLU team being the enemies (if not antagonists), it is the RED team. Synopsis Plot The "Meet the Pyro" title card appears, which gets incinerated away revealing the BLU Pyro's feet as it walks towards the screen, having also kicked a piece of Sentry Gun debris, as well as a Minigun cartridge, with "Dreams of Cruelty" having started playing. BLU Cream starts getting interviewed, where she reveals that she fears a lot of scary things in the world, the scariest of them all of which would be 'that' (the Pyro). It cuts back to the Pyro as its viewed over its right shoulder, as RED Tails tries to enter a wooden building for safety, but unfortunately ends up getting locked out by a panicky RED Shadow, who closes the door shut. An interview for BLU Charmy commences, lead by him saying that he does not want to even start talking about the Pyro. In a panicky way, Charmy tries to detach a lavalier microphone strapped to his shirt, followed by him asking "She's not here, is he?" (a phrase that references the one in the original video, where the Scout says "He's not here, is she?", which continues the mystery of whether the Pyro is male or female), followed by him standing up and dashing towards the camera, knocking it down. Cutting back to the Pyro, it kicks open a door, revealing RED Silver is the corner on the bottom left, who presumably escapes. Now transitioning over to an interview for BLU Shadow, he copies the Spy's phrase (with the word "mysterious" having added to the sentence) from the original video, saying "One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mysterious mask.". Cutting to the Pyro, it fires its Flamethrower as the camera reveals many of the wooden buildings in the town that are burning down from the inferno caused by the Pyro. The camera then cuts to a view of the Pyro's face as it zooms into one of the eyepieces of the Pyro's mask and over to a white spot at the end. A dreamscape seen from the Pyro's perspective otherwise known as "Pyroland" is revealed, and the theme "Do You Believe in Magic" by The Lovin' Spoonful starts playing. It is shown that in Pyroland, objects that are seen include giant lollipops, floating cats, colorful houses and villages, and rainbows, and that the Pyro's Flamethrower is now seen as its Rainblower. In addition, the RED team members are seen as chubby and adorable babies (also known as cherubs), which is known the moment RED Bowser comes out from behind a giant slice of Beefy J.. He notices the Pyro and proceeds to run over to it, which the latter does, as well. Whereas the Pyro shoves the lollipop into Bowser's mouth in the dreamscape, it immediately cuts back to reality, revealing that what the Pyro is really doing is impaling Bowser with its Fire Axe. It cuts back to the dreamscape, and RED Charmy is shown flying over to the Pyro and lands on the tip of its Rainblower. It takes out a bubble wand and blows bubbles at him, where it has actually shot him in the face with its Scorch Shot in the real life. Cutting back to the dreamscape, RED Sonic pops out of a giant green gift box. The Pyro notices and proceeds to close the box shut, whereas in reality, the Pyro has actually barred the doors of a wooden shed shut with its Fire Axe, followed by it bathing the entire shed with Sonic in it in flames from its Flamethrower. Getting back to the dreamscape, the Pyro is happily voyaging through Pyroland, as it passes a Balloonicorn ridden by Cosmo and Marine. In the dreamscape, the RED members are shown to be celebrating for and saluting the Pyro, thinking of it as their emperor, while in reality, which it then cuts back to, massive destruction is being caused by a humongous inferno that's obviously from the Pyro, with some RED members shown to have been devastated, such as Silver lying on the ground defenseless as he is burning, Knuckles being struck in the back by a piece of Egg Pawn debris from Eggman in the background, who flies upward from a huge explosion impact, also from the background. Tails is fleeing while screaming while an explosion causes Amy to fall out of a building, making her also having dropped her Piko Piko Hammer. She crawls over to a mercenary and grabs them by their ankle and requests for help, not knowing that she mistakenly grabbed the ankle of the Pyro. It looks down and fires its Flamethrower at Amy, burning her as her screams are heard with the flames seen as a reflection on both of the Pyro's eyepieces as it tilts its head. The short ends with a following epilogue where in the dreamscape, the Pyro is walking happily into the sunset, followed by the camera exiting the dreamscape through a burnt and gaping hole through Knuckles's chest. The view of the dreamscape through his chest transitions back to reality as Knuckles himself clutches his smoldering body innards and falls down, his helmet having fallen off his head, in addition. The Pyro continues to walk into the sunset while whistling the tune "Do You Believe in Magic". The camera continues to zoom out, revealing the charred corpses of the RED members, as buildings in the wooden town start to collapse from the huge inferno. The short finally ends with a fading of black from the screen. Characters *BLU Pyro Minor characters *BLU team members **Cream **Charmy **Shadow *RED team members (deceased) **Shadow **Tails **Silver **Bowser **Charmy **Cosmo **Marine **Cream **Sonic **Blaze **Rouge **Eggman **Knuckles **Amy Transcript See Meet the Pyro/Transcript Trivia *At the scene where the Pyro shoots Charmy in the face with its Scorch Shot, one can see that RED Cosmo, Marine, and Cream are seen standing in the background, frightened and dismayed of what happened to Charmy. Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:TF2-based Shorts